


Cats and Bees

by TiredHorse



Series: Fox and Butterfly Universe [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, its mostly just going to be these two with other characters thrown in from the other story, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: a side story following Bridgette and Felix from the Fox and Butterfly story
more miracusims kid stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).



> its a cross over story from the main story

Loud music could be heard through the walls of the club, as Bridgette prepared herself in one of the backstage dressing rooms.  It was almost their turn on the stage, but her partner had yet to show. It frustrated her how he managed to always be late in it was their night to dance.

Putting the final touches on her make up before she sealed it, she noticed the white beanie pop up from behind the divider. “You are late again Chaton. _And_ you are in my dressing room, _again_.” 

 

“I did not peek, my Queen.” He said from behind the divider. “I know how much you value the anonymity that this club provides, but if you can just let me see you, before we go on.” He pleaded with her and as if on cue, she pushed away the divider. He was disappointed to see that she had already applied her makeup, but was over joyed to see the beautiful girl in front of him.

 

She wore a see through long-sleeved black shirt with black under armor underneath it. He could see the small abs that wore forming from all the dancing that they had done. She also wore yellow shorts and black see through stockings. Yellow tennis shoes as well. She really took her club name seriously.  

 

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes that were surround in yellow face paint and black wingtip eyeliner, it brought out her eyes.  She was beautiful and he truly wished to know her name.

 

“Well Chaton?” She questioned him, placing one fist on her hip, cocking it to the side as she placed all of her weight on her right side, her other hand rested on the table to support her weight.

She stared at her partner, he wore white face paint around his eyes, making the blue really pop out.  He wore a white muscle shirt that clung to his body, grey shorts that went passed his knees and white tennis shoes.  “I just wanted to say that, um,” He took in a deep breath, his heart was already racing and they hadn’t started dancing. “That you look beautiful, my queen.”

 

She smiled softly, all of the anger towards him subsided. “Thanks Chat.”

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage! Queen Bee and Chat Blanc!” The announcer shouted over the intercom, bringing them out of their daze.

 

“That’s us.” She said, moving passed him to get to the stage. “Let’s go.”

 

 

After exiting the stage, they met back in the dressing room, sweat clung to their body, the sweat making his muscle shirt see through, allowing her to see the muscles that laid behind it.  She grabbed and tossed him a towel to whip off the sweat from his brow, their makeup still holding strong. “Here.”

 

Grabbing the towel out of the air, he smiled at her but didn’t wipe off his sweat just yet. Instead he sauntered over to her, her back towards him as she looked into her vanity mirror. She looked at him through the mirror. “What is it, chaton?”

 

“I want to kiss you, my Queen.”

 

Shocked by that response, she didn’t know how to respond.  Bridgette liked somebody else. She liked Felix, and yet it felt like it was becoming apparent that Felix didn’t like her the way she liked him. And yet, here was this stranger, her dance partner for many years.  Someone she knew but yet didn’t really know, asking her for a kiss.  A kiss wouldn’t hurt right? Maybe she should give him a chance.

 

She turned and faced him, his hand rose to grace her face, cupping her chin, lowering himself until their eyes were leveled with each other’s. He closed his eyes and leaned forward just a bit more, puckering his lips some but felt her finger pressed up against his lips, stopping his motion.

 

“Just…” She took a deep breath, realizing how close he was to her, how she could smell the sweat and the cologne coming of him. “Just this once.” She told him before removing her finger to bring her hand against his chest, placing it right above his heart.

 

“Okay,” he nodded, before moving back in.  She had closed her eyes before their lips met and she kept them closed as she felt his lips pressed against hers.

 

Felix always wanted to kiss his Queen. His beeautiful queen. The feel of her lips against his was amazing. Pushing his luck, he opened his mouth some to let his tongue slide out, licking her lips.  He could taste her vanilla lip-gloss.

 

She felt his tongue against her lips and smirked to herself. He certainly was an eager kitty. _‘Alright, let’s see what you got chaton.’_ She thought to herself, opening her mouth just enough for his tongue to snake on through.  As they made out, Felix took a step closer to her, pushing her back against the vanity’s table.  He removed his hands from her cheeks and placed them on her hips, lifting her up and onto the table, her legs wrapping around his waist.  Her hands moving down his chest, feeling the damp cloth that covered it. She pushed against him to break the kiss, allowing herself to breathe, her eyes fluttering open to see him panting heavily as well. “Not bad kitty. Not bad at all.”   She placed her hands on the vanity to support herself, her chest moving up on down as she tried catch her breath.  She leaned forwards again, place a thumb on his chin and her forefinger underneath it. She moved in close to kiss him again. His eyes closed ready to kiss her again.  However, she stopped just centimeters before their lips embraced and smirked. “I think it’s time for you to go home.” She leaned back again, unwrapping her legs from behind him.  

 

He opened his eyes, there was sadness in them as if to plead for one more kiss, but he knew she was right. Chloe was a strict mother, he stunk out at night to do this to feel some form of freedom. But if he didn’t hurry back and get some rest, she would know he was out late and not in bed during curfew hours.  He nodded slowly and began to pull away but felt her fingers tighten on his chin. “My queen?”

 

“One more thing before you go.” She told him leaning in close to kiss him, he kissed back. It was a soft kiss and he enjoyed it until he felt a sharp pain.  She had bitten his lip, leaving a small mark on his lower lip. It was bleeding. It would leave a mark, but only a faint one and only if one was looking. “Ow, why did you do that?”  He yelled, covering the small cut with the towel she gave him.

 

“Let’s just say, it’s my little bee sting.” She teased. “My little mark. If somehow, in some way, I see it, I’ll know who you are and maybe…” She leaned in close again. “I’ll let you kiss me again.”

 

He blushed at that thought and nodded. He rushed out of the room to leave, if he left now he would make it home, before his mother did and maybe, just maybe he wouldn’t get in trouble.

 

Bridgette giggled to herself. _‘He’s not a bad kisser, maybe a bit awkward with his tongue, but not too bad.’_

 

 

Felix pulled his motorcycle into the garage. Shutting it after he did. He didn’t see his mother’s car, so he felt at ease knowing he wouldn’t get caught this time.  He made his way inside the house to find it empty. He was kind of disappointed that his father wasn’t around.  His father understood the need for creative freedom and he could always talk to him.   It took him awhile to make it up to his room and his own private bathroom and once he was in his bathroom, he looked in the mirror to examine the cut.

 

It was small and would heal over time, in fact it looked like a razor cut, he could play it off as such, if he ever grew facial hair.  Which he didn’t, genetics were not kind enough to grant him facial hair. 

 

He blushed at the thought of how his queen would find him in a crowd with the small lip mark. _‘Does she perhaps know who I am? But what were the odds of that? Impossible maybe.’_ He touched his lips. _‘I can’t believe I got to kiss her.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Bridgette are 18 they have been dancing partners since they were 16

Dancing in close proximity of someone always had a different feel than dancing alone, from the classical waltz to club grinding, dancing with someone had a unique effect, it was passionate, intimate.

  
The way she moved, the way her hips swayed, the way her blue eyes hypnotized him, and her lips.

  
Felix gulped, loosening his shirt collar, shaking his head to bring him back into reality. He was in class, at school and popping a boner in the middle of it, with your best friend sitting beside you was not the ideal situation he wanted to be.

  
"You okay there Felix?" Bridgette asked, nudging him in the ribs with their elbow.

  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced." He replied bring his backpack up into his lap, covering up his discrepancy. Leaving Bridgette confused and more worried for her friend but turned her attention back to the lecture.

  
She didn't notice the bite mark that she left on his lower lip from last night. Too early in the morning to pay close attention to notice or comprehend anything and no amount of _stolen_ illegal energy drinks would help her. She pulled out the last Gotta-Go Grape, from her bag, cracking it open and smiled at the delight sound of the fizzing liquid. The smell of the grape mix with whatever it was mixed, with since the ingredients weren't listed on the can, already filled her with enough energy to open her eyes. She would have to steal another case from the Lahiffe's when her family visited them again. _'How dare they horde such a delicious concoction all to themselves.'_ She thought to herself as she sipped the grape flavored heart stopper.

  
\----

  
Distracted would be the opportune word he would describe how he felt about today. His thoughts filled with nothing but his Queen's lips against his again. Maybe a private dance or two had crossed his mind as well. He didn't take any notes on any of the lessons that were taught today and god forbid if he was behind in his studies less his mother punished him for failing a single test. "Hey Bridgette?" Felix whispered leaning in close to her, covering his mouth with his hand so only she could hear him. His hand cover up the mark on his lip. "Can I come over tonight for a short study session?"

  
_'She is blushing, why is blushing?'_ He thought to himself before hearing the teacher call out. "And that is basic anatomy of the female and male body."

  
"Oh god, oh no." He blushed back. "I just meant that um, well, uh. That is I didn't mean to imply _that_ kind of studying." He could feel himself digging a bigger hole. "I just didn't take any notes."

  
"Oh. Oh yeah, sure." She looked down at her notes. "Ugh, no wait. I can't." She sighed, before looking back up at him. "I'm busy tonight." As much as she wanted to _study_ with him, alone in her house, she had to work at the club again. "I can give you my notes instead."

  
"Thank you." He smiled at her before turning to face the teacher. Something about his smile caught her eye, there was something there, but she didn't know what.

 

\----

 

The club wasn't an exclusive club to get into. It was in one of the many warehouses deep in the city. It was the largest building, amongst many abandoned ones. The inside of the warehouse was a large stage for the dancers the club had hired to perform a show for the patrons. In the corners of the room were cages for single dancers to get into and dance for the patrons. Some would be lifted up into the hair and hung from the rafters giving a show to the patrons that were on the second floor. For the second floor was the more VIP persuasion, high class alcoholic drinks were served with fancy meals to enjoy the show, while the first floor was more of the dance floor and common folk. Cheap beer and even cheaper food was served here.

  
Bridgette stepped into one of the cages on the ground floor, relieving one of the other dancers for their break.

It was night and the music was blaring when Felix walked in. He wasn't working today but knew his Queen was. He wanted to see her again, even if it was in his civilian form.

  
Felix looked so out of place, wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a back next tie, and a grey sweater laid over his shirt and a black pants with fancy black dress shoes. Everyone else wore the proper club clothing.

  
Bridgette noticed him right away and laughed at how he looked like a lost puppy. Looking around as if he was trying to find someone he lost.

  
She continued on dancing, as he made his way around the club and finally to her cage. "Know how to dance?" She called out to him, in a flirtatious tone, making him turn his gaze towards her.

  
"Um, not really." He lied, speaking louder than normal for her to hear him.

  
As one of the flashing lights illuminated Felix's face, she saw the mark she had left him on the previous night and smiled, motioning him towards her.

  
Hesitantly he stepped closer to her, captivated by the way she was moving. She kept motioning for him to step closer and as soon as he was inches from the bars she snatched his tie and forcefully pulled him closer. Kissing his lips passionately, through the bars before pulling away, still holding onto his tie. "I think that's a lie Chaton. Also shouldn't you be studying?"

  
No words escaped his lips, his Queen knew who he was. Before he could ask her anything, her cage was hoisted into the air, making her drop hold of his tie and laugh hysterically.

  
He bolted towards the stairs, running as fast as he could to get to her cage to speak with her, but the crowdedness of the club and the grinding of people kept him from moving on and by the time he reached the second floor she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might edit tags later but it's a slow burn because Felix is an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> had an idea and wanted to try it out -shrug- also sorry for not submitting stories as frequently. been really busy with other things


End file.
